Living In The Grey
by Infection2012
Summary: While Ben Tennyson fights evil on a regular basis, there are other challenges that are overcome elsewhere. Challenges that are not so black and white. Aliens who must fight just as hard, but not for glory or others, but for themselves. Living in a grey world is not glamorous, but it is a world they live in. OC Story


Disclaimer: I do not own Ben 10 or any of its affiliate series.

Chapter 1: Stories Unfold

The lights were too bright. Was it humorous or ironic that he found it too bright? That after a week in a dark storage room in the back of a ship, known only to him because of his captors' supposed 'kindness' to inform him of the situation, did he find it too bright when he was finally let out. Ironic because, while it was definitely better lit than his little hole, he was currently faced with a much darker place... metaphorically.

Suddenly, a sharp jab to his mid-back forced him forward, causing him to grimace as he faced the individual in charge. An Appoplexian. Unlike most members of its race, there was no orange fur on it, just white with black stripes. He was wearing a form fitting combination of black pants and vest, which was somewhat rare on the species that held little shame, especially since they didn't need to worry about exposure.

Even though an Appoplexian was dangerous enough with their bare hands and claws, this guard was holding a pole arm with some sort of taser like device at the end. "Listen here Prisoner 2218795! Wrage doesn't have all day! Wrage has to get back to headquarters and deal with more scum like you! You hear Wrage!?" the white Appoplexian shouted, gripping his weapon tighter.

"I'd love to move, really I would, but the shackles make it a bit difficult to move" the prisoner finally spoke, his throat surprisingly dry. Looking down, Wrage did see the energy bonds holding the young adult Kineceleran's ankle's in close proximity. They worked to let him move freely to a degree, but too much movement would lead to them constricting, holding his legs in place and causing him to fall, a security measure to insure the speedy alien wouldn't be able to run back into the ship and hijack it, not that he would, but his captors couldn't be sure.

However, despite this forethought, the shackles suddenly came off, causing Wrage's eyes to widen, looking to the Kineceleran's face and growling, ready to strike. Before he could though, an equally large individual stepped between him and the prisoner. A Petrosapien, but not just any Petrosapien.

Tetrax Shard. Known throughout the galaxy as the man who betrayed his people and led to their extinction years ago, only to team up with Ben Tennyson to bring them back. A mercenary who once fought for the highest bidder, now known as a noble man who helped save more lives than he threatened once upon a time.

"Take five Wrage, I've got it from here. Keep the ship's engines warm and we'll be out of here soon enough. I'll make sure L8-R here gets comfy inside" Tetrax informed the guard. The white Appoplexian growled at the prisoner, but turned around and went back into the ship that brought the group to their current destination.

With a sigh, Tetrax shook his head, then turned his attention to the prisoner. L8-R, a Kineceleran with a tight white shirt, a loose dark blue jacket over top that only covered his chest and was left open, some black pants that covered all the way down to his exposed feet, and a black helmet that left his face and chin exposed, allowing his yellow eyes to blink at the sight before him. Tetrax offered him a small smile, placing a hand on his shoulder, causing the much smaller alien to jump a little, although he couldn't go up from the weight placed on him.

"Easy kid, it's going to be alright. Come on, I'll walk you in" Tetrax stated, leading the speedster inside.

L8-R looked down, as he took a few steps inside. He felt so slow at the moment, moving at this pace, when he could probably do a few laps around the facility before Tetrax realized what was happening, but he felt... safe under the man's watchful eye, even if it was just for the moment. Tetrax seemed to pick up on L8-R's insecurity and nudged him a bit, causing the blue being to look up at him.

"Relax kid. I know this all seems very... dismal. Nobody wants to come here, I know I don't. Shoot, even Wrage back there hates this place, but our regularly scheduled trips here are part of the job. Well, for him anyways, I have my own reasons" Tetrax stated, motioning a thumb back at the ship where Wrage was currently situated. Even L8-R had to chuckle a bit at the thought of someone like Wrage not liking this place, although considering how Appoplexians were, not liking things was a common trait.

Still, L8-R looked down once more, sighing to himself before glancing to Tetrax. "I appreciate the pep talk sir, really I do. It's just... I know you probably hear this a lot. I imagine a lot of people that come here say this as well, but I... I don't belong here. I know I did something bad, and would gladly serve my time anywhere else, but... Incarcecon? It seems like overkill for a guy like me. People in there will eat me up"

Just the mention of the location caused both Tetrax and L8-R to look up, slowly approaching the main flow of station's population. A few beings glanced their way, but otherwise didn't care. New prisoners were dropped off every day, it was no skin, scales, fur, feathers, or other surface tissue off their nose or related sensory organs. Most of the crowd looked much larger, scarier, and deadlier than L8-R, even than Tetrax, although most were nowhere near as skilled as he was.

Not looking down, Tetrax continued the conversation. "I know kid, I read your file and I agree with you. I don't understand why you'd be sent here of all places, but you were. I'm just a mercenary, so my word doesn't have much pull. But don't worry, I came here once with two humans before and they made it out alive. Most species don't really care about your own than they do humans, and even if they do, you'll be able to outrun anyone on here"

L8-R smiled at Tetrax's words and nodded. "Thanks... I feel a bit better now, although I wish I still didn't have to be here. I know that Incarcecon... is basically a death sentence. It's a life sentence where other life sentence inmates able to get their hands on you at any time. I can run, hide, and stay relatively unnoticed, but I'm still young. I'm doubtful on my survival instincts here"

"Tell you what kid" the Petrosapien replied, reaching down and taking a device off his belt, pushing it into L8-R's hands. "That there is a one way communicator. The range is a bit weak, but if I'm ever within range, you can contact me and I'll lend you a hand if you need it"

"But how? You need to have clearance to get into Incarcecon, and only a few ships really get clearance for it, mercenaries aren't included"

"Please, I've got my methods. Just trust me on this, okay?" Tetrax replied, possibly rolling his eyes, but it was hard to tell when looking at the crystal structure of his face.

The two finally reached the main crowd, aliens walking close to them, but L8-R was still focused on Tetrax. His smile widening a little bit, the Kineceleran held his free hand out, which Tetrax took and shook with his own smile. "Thanks. I'm still not so sure about my chances, but it was... kind of you to give me something to put my hope on"

Laughing a little, Tetrax turned away and started back towards the ship. "I wish you luck kid, but now I need to get back before Wrage shows me his rage"

As much as L8-R wanted to stand their and watch Tetrax leave, at least to keep his eyes on the man, given he didn't want him to leave, he knew he had some much more important to do.

Survive.

Looking back at the crowd, while he went relatively unnoticed still, he knew at some point, someone might decide they wanted to get their hands on the latest inmate and he didn't want to give them that chance. Taking a deep breath, the Kineceleran darted into the crowd, maneuvering between aliens at such speed that they didn't even notice him. He didn't know where he was going, or what he was going to do, but as long as L8-R could run, he was safe... for now.

* * *

"I want five"

"You get two"

"No, I want five"

"Craw hear you want five, Craw only give two, yes?"

"You're not listening to me. I'm asking for five. I want five. Two is not enough. You either give me five, like I asked, or we're going to have a problem"

It would be redundant to say that tension was building in Traxmor's Den, a bar for all sorts of scum on Incarcecon. While it was a prison station, the prisoners had discovered methods of making it their own, in a manner of speaking. Businesses formed through those capable of smuggling goods into the station. While technically illegal, those running Incarcecon had no issues with it as long as they didn't try breaking out. Only then did it become a problem, and after the last few attempts made by some inmates to get out with no success, it had become accepted to stop trying and focus on building their own lives within the prison's boundaries.

Traxmor's Den was, as stated previously, a bar for the scum of Incarcecon. Not the only one of its kind, but it was known as a meeting place for others to conduct business as well. Business that often increased the tension between the already angry inmates. The kind of tension that led to there being one or more fewer inmates left on the station. The business right now was between a bright red Cerebrocrustacean that was taller than the average sapient alien and a Pyronite. What made the Pyronite noticeable among all the other inmates was the noticeable curves on their body, nothing profound among other species, but for a Pyronite, it was a sign of one thing. This Pyronite was female.

"Listen here shellfish, I know you have at least twenty casks of Arburian Ale, I'm only asking for five of those casks" the lithe, Pyronite female demanded, hands on her hips as the flame on her head started growing, indicating her rising anger.

"Yes, Craw have many casks. I tell you I only give you two casks though" Craw countered. It was at this point the Pyronite placed a hand on one of the Cerebrocrustacean's pincers, causing steam to rise from the contact of her burning hand on his hard shell. While the shell prevented any serious damage, the heat traveled through and began heating up the bright red shellfish of an alien, causing him to shout and pull back, only for the Pyronite's fingers to wrap around the pincer.

Eyes narrowed as the flames calmed themselves in a more intense, yet contained fury, the Pyronite began threatening her counterpart further. "Listen here Craw, I'm not trying to ruin your business. You're a valuable supplier. However, I said I want five casks of Arburian Ale, so that means I'm getting five casks of Arburian Ale. I'm paying you the asking price for all of them. I don't see why you have to be such a stubborn shellfish about this"

"I-Is not my doing! Is Rhonak! Rhonak making demands! Says he needs three Arburian Ale casks or he break open shell and eat meat inside! Craw like his meat where it is! You want five casks, Craw is fine with that, but you make Rhonak back off. You get Rhonak to leave Craw alone for good and Craw give you all five casks for free this time, as present. Is good deal, yes Arae?" Craw pleaded, pulling at his pincer at every moment. While physical might was not the way for his species, he knew that if he tried to use any form of telekinesis, he'd only end up with more trouble.

Grunting, the Pyronite Arae released Craw, leaving a black hand print in his shell. "Very well then. Of course, I need details on this Rhonak. I don't have the time to keep up with every thug who tries to make himself look like a big guy by roughing up one of my suppliers"

Rubbing one pincer over the other to alleviate the pain of the burning sensation, Craw nodded. "Yes, yes. Rhonak is a, how you say, Orishan?"

Sighing, Arae ran a hand over her face, looking up to the ceiling of the bar. "An Orishan? Really? They're from the Andromeda Galaxy. Why is one in the Milky Way, let alone Incarcecon?"

"Is good question, yes. Rhonak, is criminal like rest of us. Left Andromeda Galaxy, commit crimes in Milky Way. Get caught and sent to Incarcecon, simple as that. Rhonak hassle Craw, say both are aquatic, so Craw is like 'brother' to him. Brother he pick on and abuse. Wants all Craw's wares for himself. Craw need help, yes?" the flustered Cerebocrustacean explained, leaning forward on the table between himself and Arae.

Nodding, Arae set her hands on the table, sizzling against the metal beneath them. "I understand. Sorry for getting hot with you, but you understand I want those casks. I'll take care of your problems with Rhonak, but make sure those casks are ready for me. I'm going to need them once I'm done with this"

"Yes, yes, Craw get you casks, have them ready for when you return. If you looking for Rhonak, he is known to hang around garbage docks. Likes to take anything being thrown out, make some use of it" Craw finished, bowing his oddly proportioned body in respect.

Leaving the table, Arae hardly glanced at the counter top to her side, merely stating aloud "Cromar, Din, we're heading out now". In response, two of the larger aliens seated at the bar got up, looking back to the Pyronite before leaving the bar... as was the case for one of them that is.

One was a Tetramand male, about average height for a Tetramand, making him quite large, with shaggy black hair that hung around his face, swaying to and fro around his green eyes. A sleeveless red shirt with a white stripe going down the center vertically and a pair of baggy brown pants were all that adorned his body. His blue body, a rare enough color for a Tetramand.

The other was a Vaxasaurian, with nothing much to account for him. Large, brown, saurian in nature, yet bipedal, just as any other of his species. No need for him to wear any clothing besides luxury. He wasn't even seated, as the stools wouldn't be able to support his weight.

Flanking Arae on either side, the Tetramand on her right and the Vaxasaurian on the left, the former addressed her first. "Where are we going?"

"Garbage docks. We'll be taking care of an Orishan by the name of Rhonak"

"But, uh, boss, ain't Orishans, like, aquatic? Makin' water and stuff like that? You ain't exactly good around water" the Vaxasaurian pointed out, scratching his chin with one of his thick fingers.

"I'm well aware of that, Din, but I have no choice. Besides, I got you two. One Orishan shooting water won't give me any problems, but even if he did, I have two of the strongest boys on this entire station backing me up" the Pyronite stated, giving a small smile, confident in her crew.

The Tetramand, who had to be Cromar by default, hummed in thought for a moment before speaking up. "True as that might be, how about you just lead us to him, then we'll take him out?"

"Do you think I can't handle myself!?" Arae suddenly spat, her head flame shooting up a bit, causing a few passing inmates to leap away from her.

Narrowing his four eyes, Cromar shook his head, replying "You know that's not what I meant. I merely think it's in all of our best interest to avoid you taking any unnecessary damage. You're strong Arae, we all know it. You're one of the few females to get sent to Incarcecon, one of the fewer to survive in it, and even the fewest to thrive. However, you are still a female, and that makes a lot of people look down on you. If they see even a glimmer of weakness, they'll strike while the iron's hot"

Pausing in her step, Arae looked back to Cromar, an almost sinister smile forming on her burning face. "Then let them strike, because when this iron gets hot, it burns anyone that touches it"

* * *

Author's Note: A new story revolving around events that take place away from the spotlight. Some of the series' true characters, like Tetrax, will appear, but it mostly revolves around original characters.


End file.
